


Going Back, But Not Going Home

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Leave the Past and All Its Scars [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, BAMF Stiles, College Student Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Gets Therapy, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Derek Uses His Words, Derek Works in a Bookstore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Derek, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Chris Argent - Freeform, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Melissa McCall, Post-Season/Series 06A, Protective Stiles, Road Trips, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Gets Therapy, Stiles Stilinski Gets Things Done, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Derek are reunited when Stiles goes off to college and slowly build a relationship and life together. 3 years after leaving Beacon Hills Stiles gets a call from Scott asking for his help. Stiles is reluctant to go back to Beacon Hills but Derek gets him to reconsider. From there comes a road trip to track down Jackson, Isaac, and Ethan in New Orleans before heading back to Beacon Hills to face whatever chaos has taken over the town this time. Stiles is sure of one thing, he's going to make sure both of them get out of this alive.





	Going Back, But Not Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Right. I was supposed to be taking a break from writing but after seeing the trailer for 6B yesterday this was just begging me to write it. It was just supposed to be a couple thousands words but it got away from me. There are other (good) things that happen but I don't want to put them in the tags and spoil it. Other than that I think I got all the tags but I may have missed a few.
> 
> Huge shout out to my friend Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for being a sounding board throughout all of this. She's awesome and you should check out what she's working on. This was partially inspired from our conversation where she said she wanted Stiles to be the one to get Derek. And wanted them to track down Jackson and Ethan. I changed a little bit but the premise is still there. 
> 
> I also added in the therapy because my friend Rachel wanted a fic where Derek goes to therapy and convinces Stiles to go. I may do something more with that later but for now we get this.
> 
> As usual, this has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. Please point them out if you notice any and I'll get them fixed.

Stiles had learned a lot while being away at the FBI academy. The training had somehow helped him feel more calm and in control. While before he would have had trouble holding a gun let along firing one now he could use one with ease. He didn’t flounder around with a bat whenever there was danger, now he had the strength and precision to fight, not just with a gun but hand to hand as well. 

Sure, outside of the field Stiles could still be the same clumsy guy he always was, but when it mattered he was calm and controlled. He even graduated in the top of his class. Most of the pack seemed shocked about that, which rude. But his Dad had smiled proudly when Stiles had told him over Skype one night. That’s all that mattered to Stiles. 

The only other person that didn’t seem all that surprised was Derek. Derek had shown up in D.C. a month after Stiles had gotten there and hadn’t left since, except when he followed Stiles to Virginia for a few months when he went to Quantico. Stiles had expected it might be weird being around the man again after being away from him for so long but it had been surprisingly easy. Derek was also different. He was still the same sarcastic asshole he always had been, but he was also more relaxed. Happier even. 

Stiles has asked Derek about it. Of course he had. He at least waited until Derek had been in D.C. a few weeks before bringing it up.

“You seem different.” Stiles had said “Happy. Calm. Less like the weight of the world is on your shoulders and more relaxed.”

Derek had given Stiles a small smiling, shrugging “I’ve been in therapy. It’s helped a lot.”

Stiles’ eyes had widened “Really? You? In therapy? Doesn’t that involve talking?”

Derek had rolled his eyes “I know it’s hard to believe but I am capable of putting sentences together.”

One day Derek had invited Stiles to join him at his therapy session, stating that it might be helpful for him to get some things out in the open. Stiles has reluctantly agreed, still not sure about talking to a stranger about everything he had been through. The first session was hard, afterwards Stiles had curled up onto his bed and cried for a good hour with Derek holding him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. As hard as it had been he couldn’t deny that he still felt better after that. So he kept going, sometimes with Derek and sometimes by himself. 

The times when he went alone were when he could talk about Derek and everything he felt about the man. He talked about their history, how they always looked out for each other. How they went from reluctant acquaintances to friends to being on the brink of something else. How somewhere along the way Stiles started feeling something deeper for the man and seeing Derek almost die in Mexico had affected him more than he could ever admit. He talked about how he had wanted to ask Derek to stay in Beacon Hills but knew Derek deserved to get out, but it still hurt because Stiles had missed him. How somewhere along the way Derek had become the only person Stiles could rely on besides his Dad.

Stiles also spent a lot of time thinking about how things were with Derek ever since they’d been reunited. They had certainly gotten a lot closer. Sure, they had been close before but now they spent almost all their free time together when Stiles wasn’t busy with school and then his job and Derek wasn’t working. That was another weird thing, Derek having a job. He got a job at the bookstore down the street from where he lived and made sure he worked while Stiles was in class or busy. When Stiles was able to move out of the dorms and get a place of his own it seemed only natural for him to move in with Derek. It was the perfect set up since the apartment was within walking distance for both of them and they were almost always together anyway.

They had a routine, whether in D.C. or Virginia, Derek would get up early and go for a run and cook breakfast when he got back. They would take turns cooking dinner depending on who got home first and sometimes would meet up for lunch if they had time. Derek made sure that Stiles took one day a week for himself where he didn’t worry about anything school related, not wanting him to get too stressed out. Stiles had tried to argue at first but found it helped. He’d been the rest of the week focusing on what he needed to do but Saturday’s or Sunday’s, depending on his schedule, were for him and Derek. 

Derek was the first person Stiles told that he was in the top of his class was Derek. Stiles had come home to find Derek relaxing on the couch reading and had jumped on top of him, happily telling Derek the news. Derek had laughed happily and pulled him into a hug, telling him he knew he always had it in him. Rather than getting off Derek, Stiles had simply pulled out his phone to Skype his Dad and tell him. If the Sheriff found it weird that Stiles was basically laying on Derek, he didn’t comment on it. He just smiled and told Stiles how proud he was before Stiles noticed the steak sitting on the counter behind him and went into a lecture. 

It took a year and seven months for Stiles to broach the subject of what they were to Derek. One year and seven months of movie nights and dinners and cuddling on the couch and sleeping in the same bed. Stiles barely used his bed anymore, too used to sleeping with Derek wrapped around him. After talking with his therapist about it constantly she had finally asked Stiles why didn’t just talk to Derek about his feelings. Stiles really couldn’t give her an answer. Stiles wasn’t worried about Derek reacting badly. The Derek he knew now was more likely to let him down easily than punch him in the face. But would Derek reject him? 

When he thought about their relationship it was like they already did things that most couples did, minus the kissing and the sex, but Stiles knew those two weren’t necessary to be in a relationship. Not that he wouldn’t mind adding kissing and sex to the list of things him and Derek did. But he was happy to just be with Derek.

So one night while they were curled up together on the couch watching a movie Stiles decided to just go for it. “Are we dating?”

Derek stills, before pausing the movie and moving so he could look down at Stiles “Do you want to be?”

Stiles nods “Yeah I do.”

Derek smiles, running a hand up and down Stiles’ arm “Then I guess we’re dating.”

“Wait. Just like that?”

Derek shrugs “Why not? We’ve practically been dating anyway.”

Stiles laughs “Well yeah. I just didn’t know if you realized that. Or wanted that.”

“I did. And I do. I don’t let just anyone cuddle with me. Or cook just anyone breakfast in the morning. Or night for that matter. I fell in love with you a long time ago Stiles. You’re just in school and I didn’t want to distract you. So, I was content to just be with you anyway I could.”

“You could never distract me.” Derek gives Stiles a disbelieving look, causing the other man to laugh “Okay yeah, maybe you could. The point is, you ground me more than anything. You make sure I stay focused but also take time for myself. You’re…” Stiles grins as a thought occurs to him “You’re my anchor.” 

Derek rolls his eyes, but the smile he gives Stiles is fond “You’re my anchor too. You have been for a while.”

Stiles smiles, sitting so that he could face Derek better “Can I kiss you?” At Derek’s nod Stiles had leaned in closer before stopping abruptly “Wait!”

Derek pulls back, startled “What? What is it?”

Stiles blushes, nervously rubbing the back of his neck “Nothing. You just..., you said you fell in love with me. And I didn’t… I haven’t told you. I love you too.”

Derek smiles softly, moving a hand up to cup Stiles’ cheek “I never doubted you did, Stiles.”

“Good.” Stiles grins “We can get on with that kissing now.”

Derek can’t argue with that, leaning up the rest of the way to meet Stiles for a gentle kiss. They soon finding kissing to be impossible, both of them too busy smiling. 

“You should just be lucky we’re all the way in D.C. so my Dad can’t make you do the whole family dinner thing where he threatens you.”

Derek laughs, kissing Stiles forehead “You Dad loves me. Plus, if he really wanted to threaten me he could find a way to do it.”

Stiles grins “True. He can just do it when he’s here for Christmas.”

The Sheriff doesn’t threaten Derek, just smiles and tells them it’s about time they both got their act together. At Christmas, he pulls Derek aside, startling Derek when he pulls him into a hug “Thank you for taking care of my son. I feel a lot better knowing he’s safe here with you.”

Derek smiles, hugging the man back “Of course, sir.”

“Call me John. You’re dating my son, so I think we can do away with the formalities.” John says, patting Derek on the shoulder before walking back into the living room to join Stiles, two glasses of eggnog in his hands. Derek smiles, grabbing his own glass, and joining Stiles on the couch. Stiles smiles softly at Derek, kissing him on the cheek before resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek feels more content in that moment than he’s felt in a while, knowing he has these two men that he can call family. 

It had been three years. Three years of peace and quiet away from Beacon Hills. Stiles hadn’t bothered to return since he left, instead convincing his Dad to come visit during the holidays. The Sheriff had always been happy to agree to that. From what Stiles had heard things had been relatively quiet back in Beacon Hills. Stiles should have known that wouldn’t last long. 3 years he had been gone and all it took was one phone call to turn his world upside down again. 

Stiles is surprised when checks his phone and sees it’s Scott that’s calling him. They still talk, but not as often as they used to and they certainly haven’t been making random phone calls. Stiles somehow knows before he even picks up that this isn’t going to be some call to catch up. He still tries to keep his voice casual as he answers “Hey buddy, what’s up?”

Derek gives him a look from across the room and Stiles knows he failed. “Umm.. hey Stiles.” Scott says “I really hate to do this but umm…” He pauses and Stiles can hear him whispering to someone in the background. 

Derek walks closer, his eyes narrowing and Stiles sighs “What is it this time?”

Scott sighs “Everything’s kinda gone to shit again, man. Except maybe worse than before. People know about us. About the supernatural. And they’re afraid and acting out. And of course Gerard is leading the revolt with Kate…”

Stiles isn’t sure if the growl he hears comes from Derek or himself. Probably both. “Kate is back?” Stiles asks through gritted teeth.

“Yeah. She… I don’t know. I… we need your help. We need a lot of help. I know you got out. Derek too. And I wouldn’t ask you to come back but we’re desperate.”

Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes, Derek is looking right at him. Derek shrugs. Stiles shakes his head and mouths “ _No way!_ ” which causes Derek to cross his arms, raising an eyebrow at him. Stiles sighs again. There is no way he is going back there. No way he is letting Derek go back there. Not with Kate there. 

“Stiles?” Scott asks, reminding him he’s still on the phone “You still there?”

“Yeah I’m here. I… I need to talk to Derek okay? I’m not saying no but we’re going to talk about this.”

“We’ll make sure you get the help you need Scott.” Derek says, knowing Scott can hear him, earning him a glare from Stiles.

Scott lets out a breath “Yeah. Yeah. Of course. Do what you need to do.”

Stiles says his goodbyes and hangs up, pointing at Derek with his phone still in his hand “’ _We’ll make sure you get the help you need_.’ What the hell was that? We are not going back there! That place has brought us nothing but misery Derek. And I’m especially not letting you go back there with _her_ being there. Just no. Not happening.”

“Stiles.” Derek puts a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly “I know how much you hate that place. Believe me I get it. But your friends are there. Your _Dad_ is there. And they need our help.”

“I really don’t see how just the two of us going back can make much of a difference.”

“Who said it would be just the two of us?” Derek asks

It’s Stiles’ turn to raise his eyebrows “Who else is there?”

“I can think of a few people.” Derek smiles, heading over to the closet to grab a bag.

“Way to be vague.” Stiles tries to joke but it comes out flat and he knows it. He’s still too worried about what going back to Beacon Hills could mean. Both of them barely made it out of there before. What if they’re not that lucky this time?

“Stiles, hey.” Stiles doesn’t realize he’s started to panic until Derek is back in front of him, both his hands on his shoulders, looking concerned. “Look at me. Come on.” Derek takes Stiles’ hand, placing it on his chest, keeping his own hand over Stiles' “Focus on my breathing okay?”

Stiles does as Derek says, doing his best to match his breathing to Derek’s. Once he’s calmed down a bit he rests his forehead against Derek’s gripping his shirt tightly with both hands “I can’t lose you Der.”

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles, pulling him tighter against him “You won’t.”

“You can’t know that. We’ve had close calls before. And this… this sounds… there are people there hunting werewolves Derek. Not just hunters. And Kate is leading them. They’ll come for you. You have to know that.”

“Maybe so. But we’ll be ready. I won’t promise you because I know how much you hate that but I can tell you that I’m going to do everything I can to get us both out of there alive. I intend to have a very long, happy life with you Stiles Stilinski.” 

Stiles tries and fails to fight back a sob “You better. Or I swear to you Derek Hale…”

“I know.” 

Stiles pulls back enough to kiss Derek, the kiss filled with hunger and desperation, putting everything he's feeling into the kiss. Derek kisses Stiles back just as hard, before slowing the kiss down. Needing Stiles to know they have time. That there will be more kisses, more happy moments between them. 

They make love that night, Derek keeping the pace slow, wanting to make the moment last. Wanting to remember the pleased sounds Stiles makes and how he breathes Derek's name as he comes. Derek keeps his eyes on Stiles the whole time, not wanting to look away. Stiles does the same. Always enjoying the blissed-out look on Derek's face. Tonight is different for them, more intense, the air between them more charged. 

After, as they're lying there wrapped up in each other, Derek looks down at the man in his arms, coming to a decision "When this is all over I'm going to marry you."

Stiles looks up at Derek, momentarily surprised, before a pleased smile crosses his face "Okay."

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles again. When he gets up Stiles complains, making grabby hands him. Derek just grins over his shoulder from the drawer he's going through. When he stands Stiles' breath catches, not from the view he gets, though it is a wonderful one, but from what Derek has in his hand. Derek's smile widens as kneels on the bed in front of Stiles with a plain black box

"You've been planning this?"

Derek nods "I planned to do it differently, and wait until you were more settled into your job. But now seemed like as good a time as any. l love you Stiles. You make me happier than I ever thought possible. I want to spend the rest of our hopefully long lives together. So," Derek takes Stiles hand in his own, the other still holding box, flipping it open to reveal a plain silver band. Derek had heard many complaints about how much Stiles didn’t like gold. "Mieczyslaw Stilinski, will you marry me?"

Stiles puts a finger his mouth, looking thoughtful, but soon a wide tearful smile is taking over his face "You're damn right I will." 

Then he's kissing Derek, both of them grinning too much for it to be much a kiss but neither of them really care.

They collapse back onto the bed, both of them laughing happily. "You know we're going to have to tell my Dad." Stiles says, glancing over at Derek.

"Oh, he already knows."

Stiles sits up, looking down at Derek "What? You discussed marrying me with my Dad?!"

Derek grins, bringing a hand up to run through Stiles' hair "I do talk to your Dad, Stiles. The subject of marriage may have come up a few times.".

"And he's cool with it?"

"I'd say so. He's the one that brought the subject up."

"He did?"

"He wanted to know when we were finally going to settle down." Derek laughs remembering the conversation he had with John.

XxXx

_"So Derek" John said a few months after Stiles and Derek had moved in together "When are you going to finally ask my son to marry you?"_

_Derek almost choked on the water he'd just swallowed, coughing as he hurried to answer the man "Sir, we aren't even really dating...NOT that I don't want to date Stiles because he's amazing, but I just...maybe we shouldn't right now so he won't be distracted."_

_"Derek, son, my boy has ADHD...he's in a constant state of being distracted."_

_Derek laughed "That's true. But we're still not dating yet. It probably wouldn't be appropriate for me to ask him to marry him before we've even been on a date."_

_John had laughed "Maybe not. But knowing Stiles, he'd say yes."_

XxXx

Derek looks over at Stiles, grinning "The first time he asked I had to remind him we weren't actually dating yet."

Stiles puts his head in his hands, groaning "He didn't."

"He did. But I explained to him you were busy with your FBI training and that should come first. At least..."

"Until now?"

Derek nods "But just because we're engaged doesn't mean we have to get married right away." 

Stiles crawls on top of Derek and leans down to kiss him "I believe you said you were going marry me when all this was over. I'm going to hold you that."

Derek just grins and kisses him. That’s something he wouldn’t mind being held to. It's another hour before either of them can even think about packing.

All too soon Derek pulls pack, placing a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips, before rolling over to grab his underwear from beside the bed. “We should pack.”

Stiles sits up, the blankets pooling around his hips as he crosses his arms, watching as Derek gets dressed and starts putting things in their bags. Stiles watches Derek as he packs, far more than a short trip to Beacon Hills would require. “Why are you packing so much if we’re just flying to Beacon Hills?”

Derek glances over at him before throwing some of Stiles’ flannels into a bag “We’re not flying, we’re driving. And we have to make a stop on the way there.”

“Where? And what for?” Stiles asks, as he finally gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.

“New Orleans. And it’s a who not a what.” Derek pauses, hands on one of Stiles’ shirts, and looks over at the other man “Isaac, Jackson, and Ethan are there. We’re going to get them.”

Stiles’ eyes widen “Seriously? How do you even know they’re there?”

“Melissa told me.” Derek says, resuming his packing “Isaac gave Chris the address and she got it from him, telling him she wanted to send Isaac something.”

“And he believed her?”

Derek shrugs “Chris trusts Melissa. And Isaac did stay with the McCall’s for a while. Melissa grew a little fond of him so it wouldn’t be surprising for her to worry about him. And I do think she really had plans to send him something. Giving me the address was only part of it.”

“So, what? You’re just going to show up there without notice and expect them to happily come along?”

“Well I don’t expect they’ll be happy about it but they’ll do it. Jackson because he’ll be worried about Lydia. Isaac will if he cares at all about Scott, Melissa, and Chris.”

“And Ethan?” Stiles asks.

“Ethan will want to go with his pack.” Derek says, walking out of the room and into the bathroom to grab the things they’ll need. 

“Wait a minute.” Stiles says, following Derek out into the hallway “His pack?”

“Isaac and Jackson, yes.” Derek walks back into the bedroom carrying a separate bag with their toiletries, ducking under Stiles’ flailing arms.

“Those three are part of a pack? Together? The three of them?”

Derek shrugs “Is that really so hard to believe? Sure, they’re different. But Ethan needed betas and Jackson and Isaac needed an alpha that wasn’t in Beacon Hills. Somehow it fit.” Derek turns to look at Stiles “Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me carry the bags?”

Stiles smirks, walking until he’s right in front of Derek “You’re a big strong werewolf, I think you could manage.”

“True.” Derek pulls Stiles into a long kiss, before dropping a bag at Stiles’ feet and walking off “But if you want your clothes you’ll carry your own bag.”

“Rude.” Stiles mutters, but picks up his bag, hearing Derek laugh from the other room. 

Stiles makes Derek stop at a convenience store before they leave, stating that it’s better for them to get snacks and drinks for the road so they can make less stops. Derek agrees but he knows all those drinks are probably going to need more bathroom breaks. 

They’ve been on the road for about 9 hours when Stiles’ eyes widen and he points at a sign they’re passing “Look Der! Ruby Falls! It’s an underground waterfall! Can we stop? Please?”

Derek wants to argue. They are supposed to be on a schedule but Stiles looks so excited that he just can’t bring himself to say no. So they drive up the mountain and pay to get the tour. The whole time Stiles clings to Derek’s arm pointing out different things as they pass them. It’s worth losing the time to see how Stiles’ eyes light up when they finally make it to the waterfall. 

He claps happily and pulls Derek over to take a selfie in front of it. Some nice old lady sees what they’re doing and offers to take a picture for them. Stiles grins and hands her the camera, pulling Derek close. During one of the pictures Stiles plants a kiss on his cheek earning them a few “awww’s” from the people around them. 

Derek thanks the women and she gives them both a small smile “Of course, dear. It’s so nice to see two people so happy and in love.” She looks down at Stiles’ hand and her smile widens “So when’s the wedding?”

Stiles grins “We actually just got engaged yesterday so we haven’t set a date yet.”

“Oh well congratulations. Isn’t that wonderful? I wish you two all the happiness.”

Stiles thanks her and turns back to Derek to see him watching Stiles with a fond smile on his face “I’m happy we stopped here.”

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles shoulders, kissing the top of his head “Me too.”

They only have 7 hours left in the trip to New Orleans but after another hour of driving, when it starts to get dark Derek decides to stop at a motel, knowing that they’ll have over a days worth of driving after that. Stiles tries to argue, saying they can take turns driving but Derek argues against it. They need their rest, they’re probably not going to get much of it in Beacon Hills. 

The motel is a small one, but it doesn’t look that creepy and it has vacancies so Stiles counts that as a win. After bringing their bags in Derek suggests they both shower which Stiles happily agrees to. They exchange small kisses, jerking each other off, but not feeling up to much else. The drive has left them both tired. Afterwards, Derek washes Stiles’ hair and body, feeling the other man relax against him. Stiles returns the favor, placing small kisses across Derek’s skin as he goes. 

Once they’re finished they order a pizza and curl up to watch some TV while they wait. After they eat they get ready for bed and Stiles wraps himself around Derek under the covers. “This would be nice if we weren’t going back to Beacon Hills.”

“It can still be nice.” Derek tells him “Maybe on the way back we can go a different way and check out Yellowstone and Mount Rushmore.”

Stiles smiles “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

It hurts a bit, making plans for the future when it feels so uncertain, but Stiles knows not doing that would be like giving up. He needs to plan, to hope, to except he’ll have a future with Derek. Having something to fight for is going to make him fight that much harder. 

They make the rest of the drive to New Orleans with only a few stops and before they know it they’re pulling up to a house that Stiles assumes belongs to Ethan, Isaac, and Jackson. His suspicions are confirmed when the tree of them walk out the door of the house before Stiles even manages to get out of the car. Stiles watches as Derek walks up to them, shaking their hands and saying hello. Stiles stands back a bit, until Derek looks over his shoulder at Stiles and beckons him forward. As soon as Stiles is within reach Derek wraps an arm around him, pulling Stiles against him. He probably needs the closeness. Stiles knows he certainly does. 

“Wait.” Jackson says, looking between Stiles and Derek, his face skeptical "You're together?"

"We're engaged, actually." Stiles grins, holding up his hand to show off his ring, Derek giving his own small grin beside him

Jackson's eyes widen even further but Isaac just shrugs and gives the pair a small smile "I'd be lying if I said I didn't see this coming." Seeing the look Jackson gives him, Isaac gestures between Stiles and Derek "These two were always practically reeking of unresolved sexual tension. Not to mention the constant lifesaving and the _looks_."

“Looks?”

“Oh yeah. There were looks. Lots of longing and pining.” Isaac says with a smirk “They started while you were still there but got worse after you left. And I imagine even worse after I left. This whole thing was a long time coming.”

Derek cuffs Isaac on the back of his head, but there’s a fond smile on his face as he does it “Enough of that. We have other things to discuss. Can we go in?”

Ethan nods and leads them all inside the house and into the living room, gesturing for them to sit down. Stiles and Derek sit next to each other on the couch, with Stiles by the arm, while Isaac sits on the other side of Derek. Ethan sits in the chair across from them but Jackson leans against the wall with his arms crossed. Stiles has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

“What is this about?” Ethan asks, his eyes focused on Derek.

Derek looks to Stiles and the two share a look before Stiles sighs and speaks “I got a call from Scott yesterday. Apparently, things are super bad back in Beacon Hills. Which yeah, isn’t anything new. But he sounded scared, more scared than I’ve ever heard him. The humans have found out about the supernatural world and are hunting them with Kate and Gerard Argent leading them. Scott asked us to come back and help. And well… I was against it. I’d be happy to never see that place again. But Derek…” 

Derek takes Stiles hand, squeezing it “I can’t just leave them there without help when they’ve asked for it.”

Isaac turns to look at Derek “And you want us to go with you, right? That’s why you’re here?”

Before Derek can say anything Jackson speaks up, rage clear on his face “Fuck that! I am not going back there.”

“Not even to help Lydia?” Stiles asks.

Jackson glares at Stiles, clenching his fists but doesn’t say anything. Surprisingly it’s Ethan that does “I’ll go. You two don’t have to if you don’t want to. But Aiden… he cared about Lydia. I know he’d want me to help her if I could.”

Stiles and Derek share a look, before Derek looks back at Ethan “Thank you, Ethan.”

Ethan nods and looks over at Isaac, who sighs, his shoulders hunching over “I’ll help too. I owe Scott and Melissa. Chris too. I can’t not help them after everything they’ve done for me.”

Jackson growls from his place by the wall “Are you two serious right now? You can’t honestly be considering going back there!”

“There’s no considering, Jackson. We’re going back. You however,” Ethan levels Jackson with a look, making the beta sink back into the wall “Are free to do as you please.”

Jackson scoffs and walks off into the kitchen muttering under his breath. Stiles can’t hear him but from the eye rolls the wolves give it can’t be anything good. 

“So,” Stiles says “What’s it like here? Are there other supernatural creatures or is it just you?”

“There are others.” Ethan says “We’re mostly able to keep to ourselves though. There can be a lot of chaos and mayhem but it tends to be related to one family here so we’re able to stay out of it.”

“Yeah.” Isaac pipes up “We usually take off for a bit until the vampires and witches get their shit together and then come back.”

“There aren’t wolves?” Derek asks

“There are. They sometimes get dragged into the fighting but it’s usually the vamps and witches that cause all the problems. Or at least bring them here.”

“But you feel safe here?”

Isaac nods “Safer here than I did in Beacon Hills.”

Derek smiles, squeezing Isaac’s shoulder “I’m glad.”

“We should probably get packing.” Ethan says, standing up “The less time we waste the better. We don’t exactly know what we’re walking into. And it’ll take another day and a half to get there.”

Isaac nods and the two set off to pack their bags, Jackson seeming to have disappeared. Stiles had expected Jackson to put up a fight but part of him had thought he’d still come. Apparently, Derek’s optimism had gotten to him. Ethan had been a surprise though. Neither he or Derek had factored Aiden into the equation. 

“I still can’t believe we’re going back there.” Stiles says, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. “Back home.”

“We might be going back.” Derek says, running his nose along Stiles’ hair “But we’re not going home.”

Stiles considers this and finds Derek is right. He hasn’t considered Beacon Hills home for a long time, it’s just a place where he lived, where his Dad is. “Would it be cheesy if I said my home is wherever you are?”

Derek huffs a laugh but Stiles can feel him hiding his grin in his hair “Maybe. But it’s true. And it goes both ways.”

They both turn their heads slightly when they hear a groan from the doorway and see Jackson standing there “Seriously? Of all the people I expected to be all cutesy it wasn’t the two of you.”

“We’re just full of surprises.” Derek says, somehow keeping a straight face, causing Stiles to laugh and tuck his face into Derek’s neck.

“There’s no way I’m riding with you two.”

Stiles glances at him “I wasn’t aware you were going. I believe you said there was no way you were going back there.”

Jackson rolls his eyes “Yeah well. I changed my mind. Isaac and Ethan are going and I’m going with my pack.”

“Good.” Ethan says stepping up next to Jackson, a bag slung over his shoulder, Isaac coming into the room behind him “We’ll drive separately and you can ride with me and Isaac.” 

He looks over at Derek and Stiles, his mouth tilting up slightly “You two ready?”

Derek stands up, pulling a groaning Stiles with him. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

The drive is filled with Stiles talking and singing along to whatever songs play on his iPod. Derek can only smile as he listens to his boyfriend, no fiancé, sing off key to his favorite songs. Sometimes Derek even signs along with him if he knows the song. It’s nice, being together and driving like this. They stop in Dallas for lunch and Stiles insists on going to Dealey Plaza to see the place where John F. Kennedy was assassinated. Derek, being the secret history nerd that he is, can only look around in fascination, ducking his head when he sees Stiles watching him with a smile. 

They drive for another 14 hours, taking turns driving so the other can rest. Stiles still tries to stay awake when Derek is driving, wanting to keep the man company but finds himself drifting off, only waking up when Derek shakes him awake for a bathroom break and to switch. They stop in a town in Arizona, about 9 hours outside of Beacon Hills. As much as they wanted to keep going they were both exhausted after driving for close to a day. Sure, they slept a little in the car but it still wasn’t the same. Stiles knew he should probably shower but he couldn’t be bothered to care, collapsing on the bed as soon as he got into the room. Derek didn’t say anything, just bent down to takes Stiles’ shoes and pants off before doing the same himself and collapsing next to Stiles.

“Next time we road trip.” Stiles says from where his face is smashed into the pillow “We’re taking more breaks.”

Derek chuckles weakly “Deal.”

At some point Derek maneuvers them until they’re both under the covers, setting an alarm to make sure they’re awake before checkout, and then wraps himself around Stiles’ back, placing a smile kiss to the back of his neck “Goodnight Stiles.”

“Night Der. Love you.”

Derek smiles as he settles down to sleep “Love you too.”

The closer they get to Beacon Hills the more anxious Stiles gets. He hates it. He hasn’t felt like this in years but just the thought of returning to this place brings the anxiety back. He tries to tap it down, focus instead on Derek beside him. This wasn’t going to be like before. He had more experience fighting and would be more of an asset than a hindrance. Granted, he was the one that came up with the plans that saved their asses most of the time. But now he could do more. Protect himself. Protect his Dad. Protect Derek.

Derek takes his hand as they pass the sign entering Beacon Hills, offering a reassuring squeeze. Stiles squeezes back, giving Derek a small grateful smile. He knows whatever they are heading into won’t be good. It would almost certainly be chaos and a lot of people they care about would be hurt. Stiles swears one thing as he glances over at the man next to him, he will do whatever it took to protect Derek. If anyone was going to come out of this alive and unharmed, it was going to be Derek. 

When Derek squeezes Stiles hand again, Stiles knows Derek is thinking the same thing. They’d always protected each other before, this time wasn’t going to be any different, except maybe now they had more to lose. If anything, knowing that filled Stiles with even more determination. They would make it out of this, to hell with anyone that tried to stop them. 

They pull into the parking lot of Beacon Hills to see chaos. Derek slips out of the car, leaving Stiles to to speed towards Scott. When he pulls to a stop he grins out the window at Scott "You didn't think you were gonna do this without me, did ya?"

"Without us." Derek says, walking up beside the jeep, earning an eye roll from Stiles.

"Yeah yeah. Us." He still gives Derek a small smile as gets out of the jeep.

"You made it." Scott says, sounding relieved, as he pulls first Stiles and then Derek into a hug.

"Of course we did. Did you ever doubt we would?" Derek gives Stiles a look but Stiles just waves him off. Scott doesn't need to know about that. "So, what are we dealing with?"

Stiles can feel his anxiety returning as Scott tries to quickly explain the situation. It gets worse when the gunfire starts and they have to duck behind the Beacon Hills welcome sign. The rest of the pack find them soon after and Stiles leaves them to go find his Dad, dragging Derek with him. Like hell he was going to let them get separated already. But Jackson, Isaac, and Ethan were there so he wasn't leaving them completely alone. 

It’s a long fight. A lot of people get hurt, some of them their own. Some not. But in the end they’re still standing. When Stiles is finally able to take Kate out he doesn’t feel guilty like he did with Donovan, he feels relief. Relief that the bitch is finally gone and won’t be able to hurt Derek again. When it’s all over Derek hugs Stiles tightly, places kisses over any area of skin he can reach, Stiles holding on just as tightly, both of them unashamed of the tears that slip out and the half broken sobs they release. They’d both made it. They’d survived. Stiles can see the others watching them but doesn’t pull away. They can wait a little longer. Derek needs this, _he_ needs this. 

When Derek pulls away, Stiles kisses him slowly, a small smile on his face. They then walk over to where his Dad is standing with the pack. His Dad must see something on Stiles’ face because he sighs “You’re not staying, are you?”

Stiles offers an apologetic smile “No, we’re not. We need to get home.”

“Home?” Scott asks, giving Stiles a weird look “Isn’t this home?”

“Of course it’s not.” Lydia speaks up from beside him “His home is with Derek, in D.C.”

Stiles gives Lydia a grateful smile, at least she gets it “Lydia’s right. Beacon Hill hasn’t been home for a while. Plus, Derek here owes me a road trip and a wedding.”

His Dad smiles “Well I hope you’re not planning on getting married without your old man there.”

“Of course not.” Stiles says “I was actually thinking Vegas. It’s close enough to Beacon Hills that…”

“We’re not getting married in Vegas, Stiles.” Derek says, cutting Stiles off with a playful growl

“Fine. D.C. then. But we’re doing it in the fall. And it will be outdoors.”

Derek smiles “That sounds perfect.”

“You know, I don’t think making it to D.C. would be a problem.” John says

“And if you need help planning I could help.” Lydia offers. When Stiles and Derek exchange a doubtful look, Lydia sighs “To your taste of course. I know the two of you probably don’t want anything big.”

“That would be great Lydia. We’re definitely going to keep it small.” Stiles says. Remembering what his Dad said, Stiles looks over at the man to see him hiding a smile “What did you mean when you said making it to D.C. wouldn’t be a problem?”

“Well, just that I may have been trying to transfer to one of the Sheriff’s stations in the area. And I got a call yesterday wanting to set up an interview.” John says with a grin.

“That’s awesome!” Stiles lets go of Derek so he can run over and hug his Dad. The man hugs back just as tightly.

“I have to get the job first son.”

Stiles waves him off “You’re going to get it.”

Much to Stiles’ relief, the Sheriff does get a job offer to be Sheriff of a small town outside of D.C. It’s about a 90 minute drive away but still close enough that they’re able to visit often. Stiles is just happy to have him safely out of Beacon Hills. Lydia moves to D.C. as well when she finishes her degree and gets a job at a law firm down town. From there she is able to help Stiles and Derek plan their wedding, keeping her word to keep the affair small and to their taste. 

Stiles and Derek get married in early October, in a small park outside of the city with the leaves changing around them, surrounded by the people they care about. Derek is happy when Cora shows up the week before the wedding to surprise him and agrees to stand up with him. Dancing with Derek, as the sun is setting around them, Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever been happier. They’re safe. They’re happy. They’re home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. Thanks for reading. The only thing I didn't really tag was the proposal/marriage. I think.  
> I cannot take credit for these two lines: "Sir, we aren't even really dating...NOT that I don't want to date Stiles because he's amazing, but I just...maybe we shouldn't right now so he won't be distracted." "Derek, son, my boy has ADHD...he's in a constant state of being distracted." My friend Kacie suggested John asking Derek about marriage before they were dating so those two glorious quotes belong to her.  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
